


Hunt

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Porn Battle, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle prompt: feral</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Battle prompt: feral

There were wild creatures in the woods, things that didn't care about the strange things that Selene and Michael had become. They were mindless beasts, only caring about the blood and flesh they could devour. They had claws and fangs and sheer numbers on their side, but Selene and Michael hadn't survived this long without knowing how to take care of feral things.

Covered in blood and nameless bits of gore, they walked into the remains of the mansion that they used as a base of operations. The suite they used had been Amelia's once upon a time, but it had the largest bathroom. The shower was quick, more to sluice off the remains and get clean than a measure to relax. The sumptuous claw foot tub, however, was meant for soaking in.

Michael cradled Selene to him, her back to his chest, the steaming water working its way to unknot their muscles. He ran his hands along her body, feeling her respond to him. He could feel her muscles loosen, the knots coming undone as his fingers of one hand ran along her folds and traced her lazily while the other rubbed at a breast. She arched into his touch, her head lolling back against his shoulder, warm water lapping at her body. Selene whimpered as he pinched the nipple lightly, as two fingers slid inside her. "More," she moaned, writhing beneath his hands. "Michael, more, more, oh, _mon Dieu!"_ she cried as she came.

Michael chuckled. "That must be good, if I made you break out the French."

Selene turned in his arms, a smile on her face. "You don't make me forget myself often, no." She straddled his waist, hovering just over him, teasing him. "When you do..."

Michael grasped her hips to steady her and thrust up. He sank deeply inside of her, and her sigh of pleasure was like music. She moved over him, and he thrust up into her depths steadily. The water rocked against them, spilling over the edge of the tub when the waves crested high enough. Selene grasped his shoulder, nails sinking into him and drawing blood. She gasped when he brought a hand up to her breast, when he pulled her so that he could take it into his mouth. It changed his angle inside of her, and she let out a strangled moan as she came again.

"Don't slow down," he rasped, pulling his mouth away. "Don't... Close..."

They lay in the tub together afterward. It was nice, holding each other close, feeling their hearts beat in time. This was a luxury neither of them thought they could have just a few months ago. It always felt like a stolen moment, always felt like they were cheating time somehow.

"Come on, Selene," Michael murmured after a while. The water had long since grown cold. "Round two should be in a bed."

She laughed as they left the bathroom. Hunting creatures always ended up well.


End file.
